Chiquititas: El Regreso a Rincón De Luz
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Dos antiguos miembros, deciden volver a Rincón de luz y hacer de nuevo su hogar, al abrir sus puertas nuevamente no solamente para ellos si no para la nueva generación de huerfanos. Junto a la ayuda del Chef Saverio, que durante los años se a vuelto su imseparable abuelo. Roña/Lucia
1. Regreso al hogar

La imagen esta oscura, se escucha la melodía de Lu Lucita en modo instrumental. Poco a poco se empieza a ver una imagen

País Argentina, ciudad de Buenos Aires. Año 2016

Personajes: Luis "Roña" Mendez Fraga - Lucia Krueger – Andres "Andy" Mendez Krueger

Se ve mucho movimiento en las calles, pero vemos uno en especial un taxi que se acerca a la antigua casa del hogar rincón de luz, un matrimonio con un niño se bajan. El chófer les ayuda a sacar las maletas, mira la casa y luego a ellos

\- Parecen una buena pareja, seguros que se quedan aquí – pregunto el hombre bajo y regordete, al ver la casa deteriorada con el tiempo. La mujer alta, de cabello castaño asintió y el hombre delgado de cabello rubio corto respondió

Fue nuestro hogar, hace muchos años y hoy lo volveremos a levantar – al mismo tiempo, le cancelaba al chófer y este se retiraba en su vehículo. Él dijo algo, que Roña ni su familia pudieron escuchar…

Sonrió – Han vuelto – pero parece que el niño de seis años, si alcanzo a escuchar algo. Luego se acerco a sus padres y les pregunto otra cosa

Este fue su hogar – pregunto el niño y la mujer respondió, mientras abrazaba a su marido

Lo fue, auque pasamos momentos tristes…también unos muy buenos y en especial porque conocí a tu papá – ambos se acercan más en su abrazo y se besan

Te amo Lucia – le dice el, mientras le acaricia la mejilla

Aun después de tantos años, ella se sonroja y sonríe – Y yo te amo a ti, mi querido "Roña" -

El niño sonreía al ver a sus padres, al actuar aun como novios en el día hoy. Finalmente los tres tomaron sus equipajes y muy juntos entraron a rincón de luz

Días después…

Hogar rincón de luz. En el altillo

Los chicos habían terminado de arreglar la casa hace una hora, el matrimonio descansaba en el altillo

En verdad, espero que no te molestara…esta decisión, de volver y dejar todo por un año – le dijo Roña a Lucia

Roña había pedido, un permiso por un año sabático en su escuela. Tenía ganas de volver aquí, en promesa a Belén antes de morir hace un par años, aunque sabe si todo resulta bien el no volverá a su trabajo. Porque se quedara allí, en rincón de luz

Lucia Krueger le sonreía – yo te amo, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Además que me gusta estar aquí, en donde nos conocimos y nació nuestro amor. – se recuestan en la cama, y se abrazan hasta quedarse dormido


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños Lucía

Una hora después

Roña se había ido a una entrevista de trabajo a su antiguo colegio, había decidido conseguir trabajo y así poder mantener a la familia. Debido a que se encontraba con vacaciones sin gocé de sueldo de su trabajo en un colegio de España. Y también aunque ellos cuentan con la herencia de la momia y la ayuda financiera de Alejo, Roña quiere hacer las cosas por si mismo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Pero en realidad lo del trabajo estaba listo desde hace unos días, la próxima semana comienza a trabajar. El esperaba dos personas que no ve hace días, en realidad él no se había separado por tanto tiempo de una de ellas desde que nació. Pero al darse vuelta, el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver al viejo Saverio pero por sobretodo a su hija mayor de doce años Sofía. Roña corrió hacia ellos, saludo al gallego rápidamente y fue a saludar con muchas ganas a la niña de sus ojos

Hija, mi amor que esta grande. Como estuvo el colegio y tus notas – dice un padre orgulloso, mientras levantaba a su hija en brazos. La niña y Saverio se miraron

Luisito, no te vayas a lastimar la espalda – Roña se quedo mirando a Saverio - No que estés viejo. Es que tu niña a crecido – el rubio asintió y bajo a su hija, ella lo abrazo

Como esta mamá y Andy – pregunto ella

Roña sonreía – Ellos están bien, pero no saben lo de la sorpresa. Tu madre debe creer que me olvide de su cumpleaños. Saverio miraba la linda escena, le gustaría que Belén estuviera allí para ver esto. Pero recuerda, que desde algún lugar muy lejano. Ella los esta cuidando a todos

Saverio empezó a reír, con lo que dijo la hija de Roña – cuando vamos a ir a morfar – de tal palo, tal astilla – Luis se sonroja ante esto y piensa que "bueno que mis colegas no están aquí" – después de reír, Saverio dejo las cosas de la niña con Luis y se fue con su propias maletas a Rincón de luz, donde Lucía

* * *

Mientras que Lucia, se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, pintando un nuevo cuadro. En el podemos ver que la pintura es el hogar rincón de luz, al mismo tiempo que hace eso vigila a su pequeño hijo. Andy juega con sus autitos de juguete.

Aun con todo el ruido de la calle. Ella tiene un buen oído, al escuchar que alguien se acerca a paso lento con un bastón. Lucia se gira para ver quien se acerca a ellos y para su sorpresa es el cocinero de las chufas y los chufos. Saverio

Saverio – exclamo ella. Se alejo del cuadro y fue corriendo a recibir a su… – abuelo -

Andrés se acerca a ellos y grito - Bisabuelo Saverio –

Lucia. Pero como crece este niño, se parece tanto a su padre y a ti – Lucia escucha esto, mientras toma la maleta de Saverio y entran a la casa

También estamos maravillados, abuelo – responde ella, cargando la maleta del viejo hombre

* * *

En el Bar del Barrio

El esposo de Mili sigue atendiendo el local, a pesar que su esposa tiene buena situación económica. Luis entra con su hija Sofía, tomados de la mano y Ramiro se les queda viendo, se acerca a ellos

Hasta que se dignar a venir a saludar – les dice

Sofía se les queda mirando – Disculpa Ramiro, hemos estado ocupados y el gallego llego hoy con Sofía, me la fue a dejar cerca de aquí para prepararle una sorpresa a mi Lucecita. Por su cumpleaños

Bien hecho entonces, Roña. Tomen asiento, enseguida les sirvo algo y conversamos. También afinas detalles para la sorpresa – le dice Ramiro. Roña sonríe, especialmente cuando llega la hamburguesa

* * *

Luego de entrar a la casa, Saverio se queda observando el lugar – se nota, que cuando Mili estuvo a cargo hace unos años. Modifico bastante el lugar

Recuerde que no solo ella, al irnos Rafael compro la casa y la modifico para su esposa e hijo – Saverio asiente a esto

Tienes toda la razón, niña – le dice, mientras sigue observado el lugar. Se detiene al escuchar algo que dice Lucía

Claro que si, gallego – el la mira y se pone serio

Has vivido mucho tiempo con Roña – Lucía mira el suelo, avergonzara por esto

Disculpe - Saverio ríe ante esto

Es broma, pequeña no debes preocuparte. Si se lo he aguantado tanto a tu esposo - este le sonrió

* * *

Minutos después

En el interior de la casa, vemos que las cosas de pintura de Lucía están en el interior. Saverio juega con Andy y la joven madre baja la escalera

Abuelo, acomode tus cosas en tu habitación – le joven dice al hombre mayor

Gracias cariño – responde este. El hombre se daba cuenta, que Lucía se encontraba un poco sería y piensa "Seguramente cree que todos se olvidaron de su cumpleaños"

En eso momentos se escuchan las voces de Luis y su hija Sofía, junto a Ramiro. Luego los últimos se callan, la niña saluda a su madre y hermanito. Mientras su padre, canta una antigua canción. Que le cantaba a su mujer hace muchos años

Ella es un angelito  
Un destello de milagro  
Sus ojos ven más adentro  
Sus ojos miran lejano  
Parece ser de otra tierra  
O tal vez vino del cielo  
Tiene alas en su mente  
Tiene luz entre sus manos  
Ella es mi ángel,  
mi sueño

Coro  
Lu, lucita, lucecita  
Pedacito de estrellita  
Hecha de amor y de sueños  
Transparente muñequita  
Lu, lucita, lucecita  
No te vayas por favor  
Necesito tu estrellita  
Son tus ojos muñequita - El se detiene y le tiende la mano, ella toma su mano y bailan un vals, cantando al mismo tiempo. Lucia empieza a cantar, mientras su marido la oye como todos los demás

Yo también te necesito  
Contigo pude aprender  
La caricia, la ternura  
El sol contigo encontré

Amigo dulce, maestro  
Jamás te voy a olvidar

Todos miran este espectáculo de amor, Roña vuelve a cantar y ella escucha

Lu, lucita, lucecita  
Transparente muñequita

Ambos se detienen y se miran, ella le acaricia la mejilla y dice - Tus ojos fueron mi mundo  
Tus ojos mi luz, mi estrella - mientras que el le cantaba  
Ella le agarra sus manos, se las besa y canta - Tus manos fueron la vida  
Roña le dice - Tus manos dos flores bellas - mientras le cae unas lagrimas

Antes de terminar de cantar, sienta a Lucia en el sofá. Él se arrodilla y le dice, mirando a sus ojitos - Lu, lucita, lucecita  
No te vayas por favor  
Necesito tu estrellita  
En mi vida muñequita

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron – Feliz cumpleaños, mi Lucecita. Te amo, te gustaron las sorpresas – ella lo volvió abrazar

Si, nuestra hermosa canción, que este aquí Saverio junto a Ramiro, que estemos en Rincón de Luz y sobretodo que estén nuestros niños – en ese momento todos se abrazaron, sin darse cuenta que una vieja amiga había entrado con alguien más

Feliz cumpleaños Lucía – todos se dan vuelta para ver a Mili enfrente de ellos

Mili...Carmen - dicen todos

Hola familia - les responde Carmen

* * *

Continuara, tal vez?


End file.
